As wireless communication technology faces increasing demands and expectation of users and service providers, new technological evolution is being developed to achieve future competitiveness. Specifically, techniques are being developed to achieve cost reduction per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of frequency bands, a simplified structure, an open interface, and appropriate power consumption.